


Dear Haikyuu!!

by SummerSnowflake



Series: Letters and Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarass Kuroo, Implied Relationships, Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kenma's Hair, Storytime with Bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send letters to your favorite characters!</p><p>It can be from love letters to strange letters, as long as they're letters!</p><p>Just send please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Rules

  * You may send the letter privately or publicly. If you send it privately, you may request for me to not reveal the contents of the letter. Please also specify if you want to be announced as your username, how you signed the letter, or anonymous. If you do not specify how you are announced, I will use your signature.
  * You may not send letters to fanon characters
  * You must send letters to a specific character or characters. If you are sending to more than one character, please limit the number of characters to five or a single team. Please don't request for every character to answer, unless you really think it's a good idea. (I'm just super lazy.) Also, if you are sending a letter to a specific person, but want reactions from different characters you may request the reactors.
  * You may send the same letter _to a different character(s)_.
  * You may not abuse the letter. (You know, like when someone sends: * _steals your katana._ * It is allowed, just don't overdo it, please.)
  * You may send short letters or long letters
  * You may not send letters that abuse the characters. Tease is fine, please no mature content. (Let's keep it rated T, people. I know you can handle it.)
  * The maximum of five letters will be answered each chapter.



**I have the right to edit the rules.**

Happy sending!


	2. Letters One and Two

GC: Hello. I shall be your host for this letter column. (Bows head.) I'm GC, and I hope you will treat me well. Today we will answer two letters. The first is from Divine for Haiba Lev.

Lev: Hello! I'm Lev, and I will answer my letter. (Grins) I wonder what's in the letter... (Receives letter from GC)

_Dear Lev,_

_I am really looking forward to hear your thoughts on this letter. I am also very envious that you are like, the tallest person and I'm just 141 cm. Also, you can really be Nekoma's ace. I know you can do it!!!_

_Love,_   
_Divine_

Lev: See that, Kenma! I'm gonna be the ace!

Kenma: (Sighs)

Lev: See that, everyone! I can be the ace!

Kuroo: (Laughs) With that kind of popularity, I bet you can be the ace. You definitely have the look down.

Everyone else: (Groans)

GC: Answer the letter, already. I'm being paid to host this.

Yaku: Really? How much are you earning?

GC: Not enough.

Lev: (Laughs) 141 centimeters is way too short! What do you eat?! Drink some milk! Stretch! I eat a lot of food. Like oinarisen! Try to stretch more! Maybe you will actually grow!

GC: 141 centimeters is shorter than the writer... You're actually shorter than the writer, huh? SS is still short, though. About 152.4 centimeters.

Lev: Whoa! That's super short! What do you short people eat?! How do you live like that?! Do you have to bring stools everywhere?!

Kuroo: GC isn't the writer? I thought the writer incorporated himself into the story.

GC: I'm not the writer. I'm a cat.

Lev: (squints and scrutinizes) Wait a minute... Cats can't talk.

GC: Okay, next letter. Let's move to the next room to answer the next letter from Ash to Bokuto Kotaro.

_Bokuto and Akaashi are seen in a different room._

Bokuto: Oho ho ho?

Akaashi: That's really getting on my nerves, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto and Kuroo: Oho ho?

GC: Would you care to read the letter already, Bokuto-san? (Gives letter to Bokuto)

Bokuto: Hm... Let's see...

_Dear Bokuto,_

_I hope you and Akaashi are doing well. What is your favorite anime?_

_Your adoring fan,_   
_Ash_

Bokuto: (Grins) Akaashi and I are doing just great! We were just talking before this!

Akaashi: He was trying to force me to read a manga he's currently reading.

Bokuto: I don't have time to watch anime a lot since I'm practicing all the time!

Akaashi: You should use some of that practice time to study for tests.

Bokuto: Of course, I've watched anime though. But picking my favorite is tough! I like a lot of fighting and action anime. I also like the funny ones like Doraemon, and sometimes I watch Folktales from Japan.

Akaashi: You still watch those?

Bokuto: Of course I do! You don't?

Akaashi: I have better things to do than watch anime all day.

Bokuto: WHAT?! That can't be true!

Akaashi: I'm busy being the vice-captain, you know. You should be busy with being captain, too.

Bokuto: But I like watching anime! You should watch Naruto, Akaashi!

GC: And that's a wrap. No, seriously. There's a delicious wrap right in front of me for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, everybody. I have edited the rules a bit since I forgot a few things. Congratulations to the senders, Divine and Ash. Have a cookie! Everyone else may have some cookies, too. Now go and write letters.


	3. Letter Three

GC: Hello, I am back. (Bows head slightly) Please take care of me. Today we will answer a letter today from Ash for Hinata Shoyo.

Hinata: Hello! (Bows enthusiastically) Pleased to meetcha!

GC: How are you feeling today, Hinata-san?

Hinata: I feel great! Can I read the letter now?! (Receives letter from GC)

_Dear Hinata,_

_Kyaaaaah, your enthusiasm is contagious. You are always working very hard to reach your goals, I aspire to be like you. Keep up the good work!!_

_Your sometimes hyperactive fan,_   
_Ash_

Hinata: Thanks so much for the letter, Ash! Do you like writing letters to us? I guess I'm just enthusiastic by nature! (Laughs) Kageyama doesn't look like it, though, huh?

Kageyama: Haah?!

Hinata: I love playing volleyball! It's the greatest! That's why I'm always working so hard! You should work hard to reach your goals, too! Thanks for looking up to me! It's kind of weird, since I'm still not good enough....

Tsukishima: Plus, you're very short.

Hinata: That's not the point, Stingyshima!!!

GC: It's okay, Hinata-san. You still have room to grow. Unlike some people out there.

Hinata: Hey, do you think I'll someday be as tall as Tsukishima?!

GC: Let's be sensible here, Hinata-san.

Hinata: Anyways, I'm so happy that you look up to me! I hope you can send more letters to this column, Ash-san!

GC: Thank you, Ash, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Hinata: Bye, everyone!


	4. Letters Four and Five

GC: Hello, I am back. (Bows head slightly) Please take care of me. Today we will answer two letters today from Ash for Kuroo Tetsuroo and Divine for Haiba Lev. We will first answer Ash's letter.

Kuroo: Hey, hey, hey, everyone!!!!

GC: Would you like to read the letter now, Kuroo-san? (Gives letter to Kuroo)

Kuroo: (Grins) Is it about my deviously good looks?

_Dear Kuroo,_

_I think you are handsome, I like your hair and your devious smirk too. I'm a big fan of yours and I would really like to know how you manage to grab Kenma's attention even for a short period of time?_

_Your admiring fan,_   
_Ash_

GC: Ash seems to be writing a lot to this letter column, don't you think?

Kuroo: It's because she is hypnotized by my amazing looks, right? (smirks)

Kenma: (Looks up from game) Don't be ridiculous, Kuro.

Kuroo: Well, Lady Ash, I believe that you are beautiful as well... Wouldn't it be nice if we could meet each other some day? I think it would be nice.... Maybe we could have some _fun_ , you know?

Kenma: (hits Kuroo in the head) Don't say those kinds of things.

Kuroo: (smirks) Why? (pauses) Are you... jealous?

Kenma: (sigs, a stubborn blush rises in his cheeks) I regret being friends with you.

Kuroo: Do you want it to be... something more? (He corners Kenma in the corner. He grins and licks his lips seductively. Kenma averts his eyes and a deep chuckle escapes Kuroo's throat—a red flush had clouded Kenma's cheeks.)

GC: This is a letter column, not a Kuroken fanfiction. Get out of that corner and answer the question, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo: (looks up) Whyy? I was having fun!

Kenma: (blushing) Just answer the question already!

Kuroo: Well... (scratches head) I guess the reason I know how to grab his attention is because I've known him for a while, you know? I know how he works. Plus, it's really easy if you bribe him with a game! He also likes playing games together.... If you know what I mean.

Kenma: (leaves the building)

GC: Okay, let's move on to Divine's letter. Kuroo-san, I'm leaving you here unless you want to follow Kozume-san.

Kuroo: (leaves to catch up with Kenma)

GC: I'm waiting for the letter that asks how Kozume-san puts up with him.

Lev: Is it my turn?

GC: Yes, here's the letter.

_lev, let's try with my classmate, 135 cm. Game!_

Lev: Wow, that's short!

GC: The letter or the classmate?

Lev: That's 59.5 whole centimeters apart!!! That's so short! Even shorter than Yaku-senpai*!

Yaku: I'm can't be that short!!!

Lev: Well, of course you're not when compared with all of these short kids! Plus, they're probably younger than you!

Yaku: (storms out of building)

Lev: Ah! Wait for me! You're my ride home! (dashes after Yaku)

GC: This is becoming ridiculous. Send more letters so that I get paid! Thank you, Ash and Divine, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I have no idea what Lev calls Yaku, and I'm way too lazy to check. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


	5. Letter Six

GC: Hello, I am back. (Bows head slightly) Please take care of me. Today we will answer a letter today from Mari for Kozume Kenma.

Kenma: Hello, I'm Kozume Kenma. (Bows) Please take care of me today.

GC: Are you ready to read the letter, Kozume-san?

Kenma: Ready. (receives letter)

_Dear Kenma,_

_You are positively ADORABLE! I really like how you dye your hair, it's very cute. Have you ever thought about growing it out before? Oh! And what game are you playing?_

_Sincerely,_   
_Mari_

Kenma: (blushes) I'm really not that cute.

Kuroo: (appears in window) BUT YOU ARE!

Kenma: You locked the door, right?

GC: Yes, I did.

Lev: (appears in window) HI, MOM!

Kenma: I actually have considered growing my hair out, but I decided against it.

Kuroo: Kya! Imagine my cute little Kenma with long hair! I could play with it all day!

Kenma: When I first dyed my hair, it was because I didn't want to stand out. When I thought of growing it out, I realized that I would constantly have people on my back telling me to cut it. And now I realize that dying my hair wasn't a good idea either. People call me Pudding-hair or something. I might dye it to black again and cut it.

Kuroo: Nooo!! I want my pudding kitty!

Kenma: Maybe I should do it soon...

Kuroo: I still love you even if you cut your hair!

Kenma: I don't like the idea of cutting my hair, but I think it would be nice. It wouldn't fall in my face much, and my neck won't get as hot in the summer. It would be weird, having my neck exposed, but I then the wind will be able to cool it down.

(Silence)

Kuroo: You should really cut it.  
Kenma: (immediately) Maybe I should grow it out.

GC: Really? Then what about in the summer?

Kenma: I could probably put it up in the summer....

Kuroo: (pauses) I like the idea of long hair.

Kenma: Also, I've been meaning to dye my roots since they've been showing. Maybe then no one will call me pudding-head.

Kuroo: But my darling pudding kitten!

GC: What about the games you've been playing?

Kenma: I've been playing a few games recently. One I've started is No Man's Sky. It's been difficult, since it's in English. It's a science-fiction adventure and survival game. I have it on my computer. I've also been replaying some Final Fantasy games.

GC: Are there any games you play on your phone?

Kenma: Hmm.... I don't really like playing games on my phone, but there are a few casual games I play.

Kuroo: Ooh!

Lev: What? What? What?

Kenma: There's an app for Kingdom Hearts, and I started playing it a few weeks ago, but I got rid of it. I looked at some casual games and I found a few I liked.

Kuroo: Otome games? Dress-up games? Otome games?!

Kenma: (thinking) I haven't stooped down to that level.

GC: Such as?

Kenma: Rhythm games. Some easy ones, others are more difficult. Then I have another game... (pauses)

GC: What?

Kenma: Neko Atsume.

Lev: I know about that! My sister plays it! I play it when I'm bored.

GC: I've heard of it! Do you rename your cats?

Kenma: Only a few. I've renamed three of them.

GC: Which ones?

Kenma: Willie, Pumpkin, and Tubbs.

GC: And the new names?

Kenma: (pauses) Pumpkin is Yaku-senpai*, Willie is Kuroo-

Kuroo: (chokes)

Kenma: -and Tubbs is... Lev.**

Lev: (dies)

GC: Oh...

Kenma: And I'm planning on renaming Xerxes IX to Oikawa.

Oikawa, off in the distance: (sneezes)

Iwaizumi, also off in the distance: Don't catch a cold!

GC: Well, that's all for today. Thank you, Mari, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I don't know what Kenma calls Yaku. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
> **Based on a Tumblr post.


	6. Letters 7 - 9

GC: Hello, I am back. (Bows head slightly) Please take care of me. Today we will answer two letters today from Lefty for Ushijima Wakatoshi & Kenma Kozume and Ash for Bokuto Koutaro.

Ushijima: Hello. I will be in your care today.

GC: Would you like to read the letter now, Ushijima-san? (hands letter to Ushijima)

_Dear Ushijima,_

_Your body is so hot!!! I especially like it that you are a lefty and I also sometimes wonder if you are a Filipino, because of how you look and the farmer meme, since farming is the main job of the Philippines._

_Also, you are my classmates' idol._

_Love,_  
_Lefty_

Ushijima: Yes, being left-handed means I can use it as an advantage against opposing teams in volleyball.

GC: Wait, you're just gonna ignore the hot body part?

Ushijima: *My father and mother divorced, but my father was a volleyball player himself. He taught me when I was young. My mother wanted me to become right-handed because it was not in the family to be left-handed. I knew that I could use this to my advantage, though, so I asked her if I could stay like this. And of course, it did. I am glad for this.

GC: O_o But the hot body part....

Ushijima: As for the Filipino part, I actually do not know if I have Filipino blood. I have never asked my parents. And I am curious as to what you are talking about. What “meme” are you talking about?

Tendou: I know about this! (appears at doorway) It's a meme online going on about how you might be obsessed with farming.

GC: How did you get in here?

Ushijima: But what if I'm not? What will happen?

Tendou: Well, it's only a joke. You don't have to take it so seriously.

GC: And what of the hot body part...?

Ushijima: I am glad that I am your classmates' idol.... And thank you for saying that I am attractive.

GC: Well, now that that's over, we should head to Kenma-san.

(moves to different room)

Kenma: Hello... Why am I here again?

GC: Because you were sent a letter, Kenma-san.

Kenma: I seem to be here more times than I need to be.

GC: Oh, please. It's only been around three times.

Kenma: I didn't even need to go the first two times. I was dragged along by Kuro.

GC: He's trying to show how much he loves you.

Kenma: (stares down the cat)

GC: Would you care to read the letter?

_Dear Kenma,_

_I am in love with your hair right now! Also, how do you learn to adapt to kuroo, taketora, and lev like that? Don't you get tired of their antics?_

_Lefty_

Kenma: Hm... (plays with strand of hair) I guess I can keep it this way, for you all anyways. I just hope I don't get too noticed. I've already been here three times.... I don't think I really like being so popular.... (blushes)

Kuroo: Yay! My pudding kitten stays!

GC: ◑.◑ I thought I locked the door...

Kuroo: I came through the window.

Kenma: As for putting up with Kuro, Taketora, and Lev, most of the time I just ignore them.

Kuroo: Aw, that isn't true!

Kenma: You don't really get used to their troublesome nature, but I've learned how to avoid getting dragged into most of their plans. They're easy to trick, too, so it's not that difficult for me to get away.

Kuroo: Oh, come on! We don't cause that much trouble!

Kenma: But then Kuroo tries to bribe me into following him. He says he will buy me a new game or make me feel guilty, but I don't fall for it.

Kuroo: Liar! You're a liar!!! You always fall for it!

Kenma: The only time I did was when he said that he wouldn't rat me out for staying up all night playing video games.

Kuroo: Because you're a liar!!!

GC: Okay, I guess I'll just let them have their lovers' spat and leave.

(moves to different room)

GC: The next letter is for Bokuto-san from Ash.

Bokuto: Oya, oya, oya! Hey, everybody!!! I finally get another letter!!!

_Dear Bokuto,_

_I'm back. Here is a random question for you: Do you suffer from insomnia? I don't have insomnia thankfully. I'm quite the opposite, I sleep way too much. How about you?_

_Ash_

Bokuto: Hahaha what's sleep?

GC: Please tell me you're kidding.

Bokuto: I have five alarms. All of them are all around my room, so I won't just hit snooze. It's so hard to get to sleep at night, but I can't get up in the morning at all!!! And it's so hard to even move around in the morning! But I've been trying to find ways to get to sleep more easily and wake up earlier.

GC: Get someone to pour cold water on you.

Bokuto: No way! I can't even see that happening, actually.

GC: I know real people who have been threatened that way to get up.

Bokuto: Really?! I would hate to get up that way. I can't find a lot of ways to get to sleep faster, but I drink coffee in the mornings.

GC: what I always thought you drank some kind of drug in the mornings

Bokuto: What kind of impression do you have of me???

GC: Apparently, a very bad one.

Bokuto: I can't be that bad!!

GC: Have you looked in a mirror?

Bokuto: (heart breaks)

Kuroo: Don't be so hard on him!

GC: This place has shitty security. Anyways, I have some announcements. Today, the twenty-seventh of September, happens to be Tsukishima Kei's birthday. Say happy birthday to him, everybody. Also, the author has a request. “Please watch the video 'Oikawa – Gay or European' on youtube.” And, I will be taking a break during the next letter column. I won't be hosting the next letter responding. It'll be a friend of mine.

Kuroo: Is it gonna be another cat? And by the way, what do your initials stand for?

GC: I have no idea. Only the author knows. Thank you, Lefty and Ash, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Kuroo: Bye!!!

Kenma: Thank you.

Bokuto: Write to me more!!!

Ushijima: I hope you have a wonderful day.

Tendou: We need more letters!

GC: That stupid guard rabbit isn't doing a thing, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I must have been terribly distracted when I was reading the manga when I was at this moment because I have no recollection of this being revealed.


	7. Letter Ten

Colin: Um... ԅ[ •́ ﹏├┬┴┬┴ Hi. I'm Colin. A part-timer. It's nice to meet you all. (bows) I will be the host today because GC is taking a break today. I hope you all will take care of me. Today we have a letter from Lefty for Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ushijima: Hello. I'm glad I get to be here today.

Colin: (looks up) You're... really tall. GC never told me that you would be this tall. (hands letter to Ushijima)

_Dear Ushijima,_

_OMG thanks for answering my letter Wakaaaatoshiii!!! My classmate said he is really like you. I mean, he has ace-like qualities and he is a lefty (more like ambidextrous, but he considers himself as a lefty). You're just so cute ahhhhh!!!!_

_Also, (for tendou to answer too, if he wants) please give me some tips in volleyball because I stink at it and i can barely make a ball get over the net! I know left handedness is an advantage but I've just started practicing volleyball! Can you help me strengthen my skills?( A wave-wave to Oikawa, out in the distance)_

_Love,_   
_Lefty_

_P.S. I think Tendou is ADORABLE_

Colin: I think that's the longest letter as of today! ⊂( ・ ̫・)⊃

Tendou: She thinks I'm ADORABLE. Do you realize how unmanly that is???

Ushijima: Thank you for the letter. I hope you are content with today's answer as well. You seem to be a very enthusiastic person like Tendou. Your classmate sounds nice, too. Does he play any sports? It seems as if he has the upper-hand in matches if he is ambidextrous.

Colin: Well... (´・ω・)ﾉ I think that he must be really cool if he's ambidextrous!

Tendou: She thinks you're cute, too!!! Look at that, Ushijima!

Ushijima: Yes, I see. As for my advice, I think it would be better if you came to Shiratorizawa and find out yourself.

Tendou: Uh... She probably can't.

Ushijima: Why not?

Tendou: Because of school! She needs to go to school and stuff! Just give her some advice. Hey, how about Colin telling her some things?

Colin: M- me??? (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ I- I can't give advice about volleyball....

Tendou: Say something inspiring!

Colin: Well, I think that you put all of your heart into it. It might just be a club, but it's a fleeting memory that will part of many. ԅ[ •́ ﹏ •̀ ]و I- I'm just saying that you shouldn't think of it as something you should be putting your bare minimum in. This is a really important part of your life....

Tendou: Yeah! You should practice every moment you can, even if you're asleep! Practice with people stronger than you! Just make sure they're not mean or anything. And they should be fun to be with, too!

Ushijima: I suggest you take things slow, especially if you really want to enjoy playing. Not everything is learned in a day. Figuring your powers is the best part of growing stronger.

Tendou: And when you serve or spike or set or whatever you do, be confident!!! Don't beat yourself up about a mistake.

Ushijima: As for fundamentals, start a basic training regimen if you wish to really invest your time into this. Learn how to eat healthy, exercise daily, and grow mentally. Everything will be a waste if you are not mentally ready to play on a court.

Colin: (=^･^=) And don't forget to be nice and smile!!! Don't forget that your emotions and feelings are very important!

Ushijima: That's all I can say for a beginner. I don't know what level you are at as of now, but make sure to practice.

Colin: I think that's it for today! Thank you very much for taking care of me today!! GC will be back for the next letters! Thank you, Lefty, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you. I hope you all have a wonderful day!!! (^o^)/

Ushijima: Thank you for the letter, and I hope you have a good day.

Tendou: See you all later!

Colin: \\(>O<)/ Bye!


	8. Letter 11

GC: Hello, I am back. (Bows head slightly) Please take care of me. Today we will answer a letter from Divine for Shirabu Kenjiro.

Shirabu: Hello. (Bows) Please take care of me today.

GC: Would you like to answer the letter now? (Gives letter to Shirabu)

_Dear Shirabu,_

_You are so talented and reserved! I heard you studied hard just to get into Shiratorizawa. That really inspires me because our test for Philippine Science High School is coming up and Philippine Science High School is like Shiratorizawa please help me on how to study harder because lately ive been just staring at pictures of Tendou, Ushijima and you._

_love,_   
_Divine_

Shirabu: (immediately) First of all, I'd recommend you not staring at a picture of my teammates if you really want to pass that test. It won't get you anywhere.

GC: I feel like there's a hidden meaning behind your words....

Shirabu: Also, I did study hard to enter Shiratorizawa. I spent every moment I could to get in. You should be studying every moment you can, as well. Don't just lay around doing nothing. Try studying what you know will be on the test and some other subjects that you aren't sure about. It also helps if you look over topics that you aren't sure will even be there. Sometimes nobody tells you what exactly you have to study, so stay prepared. Don't freak out if there are answers you can't find; use the knowledge you already have to answer the question.

The test you are studying for is mostly about science, right? Memorize the important topics and the basics.

Make sure to get plenty of rest and energy, too. You don't want to faint in the middle of the test. Don't cut corners on your diet. You should be careful about your health just as much as being careful about your studying. If you ever have any difficulty with studying, try finding different ways to tackle the situation. Not everybody studies the same. And don't forget to take breaks once in a while.

GC: You've got a lot to say about this, huh?

Shirabu: Of course I do. Exams are very important.

GC: Thank you, Divine, for writing to Dear Haikyuu!! We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Shirabu: Thank you for having me today. (Bows)


	9. Letter 12

GC: Today we'll be answering a letter from marina for Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama: Hello! Please take care of me today!

GC: Would you like to answer the letter?

Kageyama: Of course! (Receives letter)

_Dear Kageyama,_

_"I like you, please go out with me!!"_

_Haha! Just kidding! But I do really like you very much!! I am very curious, though: how would you react if someone suddenly confessed their love to you one day? Please tell me you won't scare them, hehe. I'd like to gush about your adorkable-ness but that might be too much. I'm rooting for you!!_

_Your friend and fan,_   
_marina (^u^)/_

_PS: Between Oikawa-san and Tsukishima, who do you dislike more??_

Kageyama: (blushes) Well, I-

Oikawa: (crashes through window) I'm late!!

GC: (＃｀д´)ﾉ WhaT THE heCK????

Oikawa: (lifts up peace sign, sticks out tongue, winks) I'm here~

Colin: (peeks head through door, holding an albino rabbit) ԅ[ •́ ﹏├┬┴┬┴ Um, G, the window is broken.

GC: I CAN SEE THAT.

Kageyama: What are you doing here?!

Oikawa: Eh? Tobio-chan, I just wanted to wave back to Lefty! *Pata *Pata~

Colin: And Gilbert is scared. ｰ(°◇°〃)

GC: Why don't we start answering the letter... (╬⓪益⓪)

Kageyama: Well, if someone confessed to me, I'd be... (blushes) I don't know. (looks away) No one has confessed to me before.

Oikawa: Aww! My little Tobio-chan!

Kageyama: I- What would I do to scare someone away?

Colin: Like reacting strangely. (0v0)-

Oikawa: Or yelling at them. Don't yell at them!

Kageyama: I don't really know how I would react...

Oikawa: Just make sure you don't act like you don't care! Oh, and what does your letter say? Is it just confession stuff? (gasps dramatically) Have _you_ confessed before, Tobio-chan?

Kageyama: (blushes, pauses) O- of course not...

GC: I support you all the way.

Oikawa: I'm rooting for you!!!

Colin: ( - . - ) I don't get it.

GC: No matter what, we'll help you out.

Oikawa: Just ask for my help! (points to himself)

Kageyama: Wh- What are you talking about? (face and neck redden)

Colin: Can we continue to the next section of the letter? / ( ÒㅅÓ)＼

GC: Oh, yeah. There's a postscript.

Oikawa: Ooh! Let me see!!!

(Pause)

Oikawa: (scoffs) Obviously it's-

Kageyama: I think that it depends on what we're talking about.

Colin: Like right now, you dislike Oikawa more? (◡‿◡✿)

Kageyama: Um, I guess so.

Oikawa: That's so mean!!!

GC: I guess today's letter column can be cut short. Thank you, marina, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Colin: Bye!!! ^o^/`

Kageyama: Thank you for having me.

Oikawa: Write letters to me!!!


	10. Letters 13 - 15

GC: Today we have three letters. One from marina and Lefty for Oikawa Tooru and another from Ash for Azumane Asahi. First we will answer marina's letter.

Oikawa: Yay!!! I got letters!

_Dear Oikawa-san,_

_You always make me feel confused, Oikawa-san! I don't know if I like or hate you. I feel them both, and I am really confused, but I think things are more fun if you are around :D. Are there any of your friends/acquaintances that you both like and hate at the same time? Also, can you give me advice on preparing for exams? Mine's coming up. You seem like a smart dude :) I look forward to your answer!_

_From your kinda-friend/hater,_   
_marina :P_

Oikawa: Eh? Confused? I don't get it. What's to be confused by? It's already obvious that I'm attractive! And if things are more fun if I'm around, then I guess that means you like me!

GC: Or she just finds you entertaining. Like a cat and a ball of yarn.

Oikawa: What a terrible metaphor! And as for the first question, I say that I shouldn't speak of that.... (lowers voice) But if you really want to know...

Iwaizumi: (bursts into room) TRASHYKAWA!!! What are you spouting this time?!

Oikawa: I- Iwa-chan, what are you doing here?

Iwaizumi: I was invited.

Oikawa: By who?

Iwaizumi: By you, idiot!

Oikawa: You're so mean, Iwa-chan! You know, maybe I like-hate you... Just kidding! I really, really, really like Iwa-chan! Oh, and for the second question, of course I'll give you advice!

You should really separating your free time and study time. I know it can be difficult getting focused. I'm easily distracted, too! Sometimes, I get messaged and I reply back and I don't get back to my homework for hours! Then I get in big trouble because it's already late and I haven't done any of my homework. But then I finish it just in time, and I get really tired. And other times, I go downstairs for a snack and suddenly I've watched three shows on the TV my mom put on without budging an inch! Then I get yelled at, and-

Iwaizumi: Oikawa!!!

Oikawa: Oh, did I do it again? Oh well. As for studying, try setting up a training regimen. Well, I mean that you should study for a set amount of time like ninety minutes before taking a thirty minute break. Study for things that are related to the subject, even if you didn't go over it in class. Sometimes studying those parts can help you on the test even if it's not on there! Look over all of the past work you did, skim it over, or redo some questions more clearly. If you took previous tests, look them over, or if your teacher keeps them, ask if the class can look them over for a night. It really helps to learn from your mistakes.

GC: Okay, time's up. We've already got two other questions relating to studies. Read the next letter.

Oikawa: Eeeh?! You're so mean! Think of the stressful students! The author has exams coming up, too!!!

_Dear Oikawa Tooru,_   
_WARNING FOR OIKAWA: THIS IS NOT A LOVE LETTER. PLEASE DO NOT SAY IT IS OR ELSE YOU WILL BE FORCED TO COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA_

_Thank you for waving back to meee!!! Who do think is cute, cuter and cutest; Tobio-chan, Ushiwaka-chan or Iwa-chan? (No saying or, space,or commas). Also, please let Kyotani Kentaro and Yahaba Shigeru know that I love them so much and tell Iwa-chan that my friend loves him._

_Lots of love,_   
_Lefty_

_P.S. I really like you_

Oikawa: Why is everybody so bent on saying they don't like me? Especially when the postscript says you like me??? I'm not that narcissistic and self-centered!

GC: Answer the letter!

Oikawa: Okay, geez... (re-reads letter) Ah! You're the one who waved to me!!! You're welcome!!! (wave-wave) Hmm... I think Tobio-chan is cutest! Then Iwa-chan is second best, then Ushiwaka is the ugliest! Also, Iwa-chan is already here, so I don't have to tell him.

Iwaizumi: Thank you for being a fan of mine.

Oikawa: And! Mad Dog-chan and Shigeru-chan will be happy to hear that from you!!!

Shigeru and Kyotani, off in the distance: (sneezes)

Matsukawa, also off in the distance: Don't catch a cold, you two!!!

GC: Onto the next letter. This one is addressed from Ash to Azumane Asahi.

Asahi: H- Hello! Please take care of me today!

Nishinoya: And I'm here, too! I wanted to visit!!!

GC: ok just read the letter

_Dear Asahi-san_

_I feel really intimidated by your height but you are so sweet and adorable I wanna hug you. I bet you are blushing, you are so cute! :D How is Noya senpai and his rolling thunder? He is a hyperactive awesomeness, isn't he? I'm like that (sometimes) hehe but mostly I'm just a shy introvert._

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Ash_

Asahi: (blushes) Ah... Thank you for complimenting me. I... can't believe that someone thinks I'm cute.

Nishinoya: (laughs) And I'm as awesome as always!

Asahi: He really is very energetic and... hyperactive, as you put it.

Nishinoya: And my rolling thunder is going fine, too!!!

Asahi: You're kind of like me, huh? I really am afraid of a lot of things.

Nishinoya: But he's really intimidating!!! And I'm not. But that's fine, because I make up for it with my awesomeness!!!!!

Asahi: Ah... Nishinoya really is very awesome, isn't he?

Nishinoya: And you're also like me, too! We're both hyperactive and awesome!!!

GC: Thank you, marina, Lefty, and Ash, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Nishinoya: BYE!

Asahi: Thank you for having me today.

Iwaizumi: Thanks for having me.

Oikawa: Write letters to me!!!


	11. Letter 16

GC: Hello, welcome, it's me again. And another letter for Kenma Kozume from Niccah.

Kenma: (sighs) Not again.

Kuroo: I'm here, too!!!

Lev: And me!!!

Inuoka: And me!

Kenma: Let's just get this over with.

_Dear Kenma,_

_I just adore you so much!!!! You are the best setter ever, and you are so cute!!!! I would also like to know how you keep up with Inuoka and Lev's crazy antics?_

_Niccah_

Kenma: Thank you very much for the compliments. As for the other two, I don't really try to keep up with them. I just try to avoid them most of the time.

Lev: Hey! You're so mean!

Kenma: But Inuoka isn't actually that bad. He doesn't make as much trouble as Lev.

Inuoka: See, I'm not that bad, Lev! I told you he'd say that!

Kenma: But one time, after the team left except for Inuoka and me, he had spilled a huge bucket of water onto the gym floor. Coach got so angry that I had to help him clean it up. I was tired for the rest of the night.

Lev: Hahaha! At least I've never done anything like that before!

Inuoka: At least _I_ wasn't named after a _cat!_

(bicker) (bicker) (bicker)

GC: Thank you, Niccah, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Kenma: Thank you for having me.

Lev: Bye!!!

Inuoka: Write more letters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I hope you all will still write letters, even though it'll take some time!


	12. Letter 17

GC: Hello again. Today we will be answering a letter for Bokuto Kotaro from Ash.

Bokuto: Hey, hey, hey everyone!!!

_Dear Bokuto,_

_It's me again! How have you been? Did you miss me? What sort of crazy stuff have you and Kuroo done recently and how did Akaashi react to it? Was he indifferent/got tired of you crazy kids/dumped you in the trash can? I'll be impatiently waiting for your replies._

_Your crazy fan,_   
_Ash_

Bokuto: Well, I'm doing fine Ash-san! How have you been without _me?_ It was getting pretty lonely without any letters coming in.

GC: Yeah, I didn't get any pay for the last several weeks.

Bokuto: But I had a lot of fun with Kuroo just like you thought we would! Wait, wait! I have to tell you about something HUGE that happened at our school.*

So a couple of delinquents were meeting behind the school one day, you know? And I heard this only from classmates, so don't blame me if I get anything wrong! And they were talking about trashing the school Sunday night. So they planned for just trashing the school. Just old assignments and that kind of crap lying around the hall and in the track field. But get this. When they arrived at school, they saw some other guys hanging around the entrance. Then they yelled at the other guys, but then it got really ugly. One guy punched another guy, and then everybody was punching everybody else! So a huge fight broke out! And the trash the delinquents brought was in trash bags, so when they were fighting, trash flew out everywhere. They even tried stuffing the other guys' faces with banana peels!!! At least, that's what I heard. Anyways, it's getting really late by then and the other guys give up and ran away. I heard that one of the delinquents gave the middle finger, but who knows. None of my classmates were even there! How would they know? But anyways, we go to school Monday morning, and there's trash in the schoolyard! The teachers were so angry that they suspended the delinquents when they finally confessed. And to this day, we can still find failed assignments everywhere. Actually, I've heard that the assignments they've found were all 'A's, so I don't really know what's up with those delinquent guys.

GC: That was . . . interesting.

Bokuto: But it could have been worse, you know? Someone could have ended up in the hospital. Then everybody would have been expelled. Agh, I forgot about the letter! That's right, I have to tell you what happened with me and Kuroo and Nekoma's coach!

So Kuroo and I just wanted to play around with some spray paint after a practice match, and it was getting dark out so we didn't expect anyone to be around, right? Well, that's completely wrong! We sprayed paint over a bunch of cardboard boxes, so it wasn't that bad. But then we heard someone behind us so we hid inside the boxes. Yeah, smart move. Anyways, the person gets closer and then he kicks the boxes. And he kicked the box Kuroo was hiding in and when he opened the flaps of the box, Kuroo jumped out and screamed and sprayed the guy in the face with paint! And I got surprised so I jumped out of my box and screamed which made the guy open his mouth to yell at me, but Kuroo started spraying even more until Kenma opened the gym doors and stared at us. And his face was super pale and I was kind of surprised because I wouldn't expect Kenma of all people to be so scared, until I saw that Nekoma's coach was covered in blue and green paint! And Kuroo tried to apologize, but I guess he said something wrong because he said “Those colors bring out the color of your eyes” and then the coach yelled at him. Then Kenma looked like he was laughing! He had the nerve to laugh at us! Especially after he was scared for us! And then Akaashi walks out to find out what happened and all he did was look and then there was a really weird look on his face then he walked back inside the gym. So I don't really know what he was thinking. Oh man, but at least he didn't actually throw me into a trash can. But Kenma couldn't stop laughing. And even though he was laughing, he kept on going on about how he wanted to disown Kuroo.**

GC: And that concludes Story time with Bokuto and this update. Thank you, Ash, for writing to Dear Haikyuu!! We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Bokuto: Bye!!! Keep writing letters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing a soulmate AU one-shot series! You can start suggestions here until I start it up!
> 
> *lol loosely based on my school's senior prank this year. And remember **loosely** based. Very. Loosely. Based. I don't think any Japanese school would tolerate what the seniors actually did....
> 
> **This sentence is based on how I treat my friends.


	13. Letter 18

GC: Hello, everyone. We have another letter for Kenma from Kiki.

Kenma: This is becoming some sort of second home to me.

_Dear Kenma,_

_Hi. What's your favorite video game? You're pretty and I want hair like yours (*´∀`) Also do you have any pets?_

_Someone who also hates people,_   
_Kiki_

Kenma: (Blinks)

Kenma: (Rereads letter)

Kenma: Thank you for your compliment, but . . . I wouldn't say that I hate people. I'm more like a misanthrope.

GC: (Pulls up Google search of misanthrope) _a person who dislikes humankind and avoids human society / synonyms: hater of mankind, hater, cynic_

Kenma: I feel that hate is too strong of a word to use as a synonym.

GC: But it's in there. Oh well. At least you fangirls can use the word and sound smart.

Kenma: Hm... I wonder how many people want to change their hair because of me. . . . But I don't really have a favorite video game. Though, I really like the first Final Fantasy installment. I have the original NES version. I would play with Kuro when we were little. I happen to like RPGs a lot, so I guess that all happened because of Final Fantasy. But I haven't gotten Final Fantasy XV. Actually, I'm not sure if I really want to get it anyways.

Kenma: I do have two pets, and actually the story about them started a long time ago when Kuro and I were in our first year of middle school. . . . Technically, I only have one pet, but there's another cat that seems to like me for some reason. The one I really own is an orange tabby cat named Bento. We just named him that since the first time he came to me was because he smelled my bento.

GC: (Thinking) Hesitant to speak, huh. . .? Maybe someone else knows about this....

GC: That'll be it for today. Thank you, Kiki, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seems a bit short to me, but I hope I can make up for it in future chapters!
> 
> I'm planning on writing a soulmate AU one-shot series! You can start suggestions here until I start it up!


	14. Letter 19

GC: Hello again. We have a letter for Kuroo Tetsuro from Ash.

Kuroo: Hello!

_Dear Kuroo,_

_I LOVE YOU!!!! MARRY ME!!!!_   
_How do you feel about this Kenma? Huehue_

_Your diabolical fan,_   
_Ash_

Kuroo: (Plays along) Oh, I love you too! I'd love to marry you! But you have to wait in line . . . unless you can somehow beg your way to the front.

GC: Yo this is rated T for a reason. That's called self-insertion, and this author frowns upon that.

Kuroo: But Ash seems like a nice person. . . . I wouldn't mind getting to know you first. How should we connect . . .? Mind, soul, or . . .

GC: (Smacks him with a fan)

Kuroo: I wasn't finished yet!!!

GC: We all knew what was coming. Now answer the question.

Kuroo: What question?

GC: The question in the letter.

Kuroo: There is no question.

GC: Yes, there is. Stop stalling.

Kuroo: Th- There is no question!

(Disembodied voices from outside the window: Answer the question....)

GC: Oh, come on. Answer the question. No one here would even make fun of you.

Kuroo: (Growing blush) Well, Kenma and I are just childhood best friends.

GC: Are you? _Are you???_

Kuroo: He's a nice friend. That's all....

GC: (Flashbacks to Chapter 4) _Liar._

Kenma, whispering from outside the window: Liar.

Kuroo: Well, that's all for today everyone! Thank you, Ash, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. I wonder what Kuroo really thinks about Kenma. I'm planning on writing a soulmate AU one-shot series! You can start suggestions here until I start it up!


	15. Letter 20

GC: Hello again. Here's a letter for Tendou Satori from Divine.

Tendou: A letter? I have fans?

Semi: Why am I here?

_Dear Tendou,_

_Hey, sorry for your loss to karasuno. I hope you do not quit volleyball like you said. You are amazing, and maybe you can teach like, kids to do volleyball! You said you want to play volleyball that is fun, right?_

_Your avid fan,_   
_Divine_

Tendou: Ha! That game with Karasuno? Don't pity me. Of course I'm going to have to quit now. What else do I have now? There's no battlefield any more. Maybe I can somehow get back in there somehow, but there's no point. I came to Shiratorizawa for one reason: win and continue to win. My safe haven is lost forever. I won't be able to return there ever again with my feet on the court.

And as for those kids, forget it! Kids are a pain! They're not fun at all! Kids are way too difficult to handle. The only volleyball that's fun is the kind that doesn't involve bratty kids!

Semi: And what does this have to do with me?!

Tendou: Don't ask me.

Semi: Your plans on your volleyball career should not concern me!!!

GC: While you're here, why don't you tell us about your plans, Semi?

Semi: Is that why you invited me? To lengthen the letter response?

Tendou: But the letter-

Semi: All I can tell you is that I'm still bitter about those hundred serves.

Tendou: Ha! Bitter? This is why people pity us.

GC: Thank you, Divine, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please don't kill me if anything Tendou and/or Semi says turns out to be false.
> 
> Happy New Year, everybody!!! Hope you all have many 2017 miracles!!!!


	16. Letter 21

GC: Today we'll be answering a letter for Kuroo Tetsuro from Maou.

Kuroo: I'm back and better than ever!

_Dear Kuroo,_

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Your bedhead is..................................the opposite of.................................ugly.............................and my classmate.........................................thinks you're ugly._

_Love,_   
_Maou_

Kuroo: I'm ugly??? How???

GC: But the writer thinks that your hair is the opposite of ugly.

Kuroo: Why does your classmate think I'm ugly? I'm fabulous! Kenma, am I ugly?

Kenma: What kind of a question is that? It's only one person.

Kuroo: You're right. Just one person. And my bedhead is perfect.

Kenma: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Kuroo: But what's so ugly about me?

Kenma: (sighs)

Kuroo: Is it really my hair? Do I have to change my hair??

Kenma: We've been through this several times.* You don't have to change your hair.

GC: I'm going to leave you two lovers alone. Thank you, Maou, for writing to _Dear Haikyuu!!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A little event that happened in one of my other works
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! I've been trying to get a hold of my life hehe


	17. Letter 22

GC: A special letter for Shirabu from Divine.

Shirabu: Special?

_Dear Shirabu,_

_OMG OMG OMG thanks for your help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I passed the test, out of the hundreds that took the test in Quezon, my classmate, another guy and I were the only ones to pass from Quezon!!!!!!Thenk yu sooooooooooooooooo much!!!!_

_Divine_

Shirabu: (smiles) That's great! I hope you're going to use the outcomes wisely. This is your work alone. I really didn't do anything. You're going to do well, I know it! Everyone's cheering you on!

Ushijima: Congratulations, Divine.

Tendou: Congrats... or something.

Hinata: (pops up from outside the window) Congratulations!!!

Oikawa: (also pops up from outside the window) Congratulations!!!! > x <

Iwaizumi: (grabs Oikawa's collar) We have to get back to practice!

GC: Congratulations to Divine and thank you for sending in a letter to us. We await more letters from you and other fans of Haikyuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I am so happy for you!!! This chapter was just a short congratulations to you! Congratulations to Divine and the other two that made it! I smiled when I read this letter! Special Congratulations Cookie for Divine!!!


End file.
